Massie vs Lizzy
by lunafirebird
Summary: Frizzy Lizzy has a makeover and barges in and threatens Massie's spot as alpha.


The Clique fanfic

The Block Estate

September 3

7:43 AM

Massie Block stared at her reflection in her mirror, rubbing on another coat of lip gloss. The fresh tube of Coconut gloss had arrived on her doorstep at seven that morning from Glossip Girl. She examined her Marc Jacobs flowered mini skirt with Ralph Lauren shirt. Her orange Ugg wedges completed the look along with her gold charm bracelet.

"I'm ready to tackle the first day of school," Massie told her black pug Bean as she grabbed her Marc Jacobs purse and headed out the door to meet Isaac.

As she climbed into the Range Rover, Claire Lyons came out of the guesthouse, dressed in plain jeans and a t-shirt, her hand stuck in a bag of gummies that Cam Fisher had given her.

"Kuh-laire, did you put glue in that bag of gummies?" Massie questioned.

"Um, no," Claire replied, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Then why is it stuck in there?"

Claire sighed and climbed into the Range Rover next to Massie. Massie examined her reflection in the mirror, taking out her iPhone to check for any new texts from Derrington (Derrick Harrington). Nada. Isaac pulled out of the Blocks' driveway, heading towards Dylan Marvil's house. As they rolled up to the huge mansion Dylan came out the door, balancing in a pair of four inch heels.

"Marc Jacobs fall dress with Steve Madden leather jacket," Massie analyzed Dylan's outfit. "Nine point three."

Dylan smiled, climbing into the Range Rover with them. Claire waved hi quickly before pulling out her bedazzled Motorola that she had gotten when she played an important roll in the movie, _Dial L for Loser._ Massie rolled her eyes, turning to Dylan.

"Ready to tackle eighth grade?"

"Yooouuuu beeetttt," Dylan burped, tossing her shiny red hair over her shoulder.

Ten minutes later Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Claire Lyons were standing at the front door of Octavian Country Day, ready to make their smashing entrance.

"Walking to the song "Fifteen," by Taylor Swift," Massie told them. "Starting at, "Cuz when you're fifteen, and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them."

"Mass? Shouldn't we be singing that, uh, next year?" Kristen asked.

"We can, but I was listening to it this morning, I'm in a Taylor mood, and it sounded good, okay?" Massie demanded, wondering if her grip on being alpha was loosening.

"Done."

"Done."

"Done."

"Done."

"And done," Massie said after the chorus of done that the other girls had provided. "And forward!"

Massie and the Pretty Committee took their first step into the eighth grade year at OCD. Massie sang "Fifteen" in her head, matching her steps perfectly.

_Cuz when you're FIFTEEN_

_And somebody tells you they love you,_

_You're gonna believe them _

As the Pretty Committee pushed through the doors of the auditorium where Principal Burns was giving her speech, the many students turned and looked at the PC with jealousy, a look that Massie had become dependant on. Principal Burns narrowed her birdlike eyes at Massie as the PC took their seats, waving to their loyal fans.

Principal Burns cleared her throat and Massie pointed to Principal Burns, turning to face the principal herself. They instantly turned their attention to the crow-like principal.

"As I was saying before," Principal Burns resumed her talk, pretending that the interruption didn't happen.

Massie pulled out her phone to text with the PC.

**Massie: pburns=crow **

**Kristen: def**

**Alicia: totes**

**Claire: thot we had 2 put our fones in the bin**

**Massie: well, kuh-laire, then y didn't u? **

**Alicia: point **

**Massie: first day back OCD we HAV 2 do sumthin' good lunch **

**Alicia: point **

**Kristen: wat r we gonna do?**

**Claire: yes, tell!**

**Massie: u'll c…. but its gonna b ah-mazing! **

**Kristen: k, lets pay attention pburns may say sumthin' important**

**Massie: um, kris? Since wen did u bcome an LBR?**

**Kristen: wah..? **

**Massie: bcuz u sounded like ur actually interested in wat the crow says**

**Alicia: point**

Massie slipped her iPhone into her Marc Jacobs purse, looking around her kingdom. Massie smiled, here she was alpha. Eighth grade was going to be the best year ever.

Once the speech was over, Massie Block reported to Yoga. Yoga was the one class she didn't have with any of the PC. Massie went into the girls' dressing room and changed into her Juicy Couture sweats. Massie slipped her iPhone into her pocket, ignoring Ms. Chance's rule of "no phones during yoga, ya?"

Massie held her head high, walking out of the girls' locker room and into the Yoga room. Massie needed to make sure the public knew she could do just as well without the PC behind her. A few LBR seventh graders were crowded in the corner, watching.

Massie leaned over to the nearest person, which happened to be Layne Abeley, "Ehmagawd, why are they here?"

"I don't know…" Layne told Massie, tightening the Hello Kitty hair band that held her tangled locks together.

Massie scowled at the seventh graders, making sure they knew that they weren't wanted by the eighth grade alpha.

Octavian Country Day School Café

September 3

12:34 PM

Massie Block stood up at her seat at table eighteen in the OCD cafeteria, clapping her hands together. She pursed her freshly glossed lips as the whole cafeteria fell silent instantly.

"Ex-cuh-use me!" she shouted at a few sixth graders who still were still whispering quietly to each other.

When they turned to look at her she smiled, satisfied, "As you all know, here begins a new year of lunches, a new year of school at OCD. On the Pretty Committee's behalf, I would like to wish everyone a good year!" Massie told them. "Oh, and Layne, please don't EVER wear that Hello Kitty shirt in public again."

Massie sat down as the cafeteria returned to its usual chatter again. Kristen, Dylan, Alicia, and Claire all stared at her like she was an alien.

"What?" Massie snapped.

"Um, did you like actually just wish the LBRs a good year?" Dylan asked.

"Puh-lease, you thought I did that for _them_?" Massie screeched.

"Then who did you do it for?" Kristen pressed, picking at her California rolls.

"Mystery," Massie lied, making up for her accidental good luck to the LBRs.

"Oooo," Alicia laughed and just like that the Pretty Committee brushed the whole thing off, making the awkward situation be like the dinosaurs: extinct.

Claire pulled out her Motorola, checking it for any new messages from Cam. None. Massie plucked Claire's phone from her hands, slipping into her Marc Jacobs purse.

"Hey!" Claire protested, trying to grab her phone.

"Kuh-laire, this is an official PC meeting and you're _texting_? How ruh-ude is that?" Massie said, refusing to give Claire back her phone.

Claire sighed, picking at her California rolls. Massie smiled, satisfied, and flipped her hair over her shoulder before doing a quick gloss.

"So, how has first day been?" Massie asked, even though she had had most of her classes with parts of the PC.

"Fab, I totes look the best in English, Science, Social Studies, Spanish, Yoga, Gym, Chorus, Art, and everything else I take, well, except for the classes I have with you, Mass," Alicia said, smiling.

"Of course you do, you _are _gorg after all," Massie complimented her friend, "Kris?"

"Made an ah-mazing debut for this year's soccer season with the Sirens," Kristen told the alpha.

"Good, Dyl?"

"Um, the seventh graders pretty much bow down to me in the classes where they are there," Dylan managed, chugging down her vitamin water.

Massie nodded, "Kuh-laire?"

"Um, nothing too weird happened, you know, just another day," Claire said, eyeing Massie's Marc Jacobs bag.

Massie stared at Claire as if she had suddenly grown a third eye.

"Ehmagawd Kuh-laire, you did nawt just say that nothing weird happened? That no one looked at you in jealousy?" Massie exclaimed.

Claire shrugged, still eyeing Massie's bag.

"Kuh-laire, you are nawt going to get your phone if you keep it up like this," Massie wiggled her finger in Claire's face.

Claire sighed, turning back to her salad. Massie stared at her for a minute longer before pulling out her iPhone. Just then three girls walked into the café. Everyone fell silent as they stared at them. Massie noticed the shift in the stares and looked over her shoulder and her jaw dropped.

"Ehmagawd!" Dylan whisper-exclaimed, covering her mouth.

Standing in the doorway to the café were three girls. Correction: three LBRs. LBRs who weren't so LBR anymore. Lizzy McFuller, aka Frizzy Lizzy, was standing in front of the two other girls, not a hair out of place. Megan Korman was to the right of Lizzy, giggle-whispering to Alaine Frederick. Frizzy Lizzy was the most known LBR of OCD, and now she was totally transformed. Not a hair was out of place, and she looked beautiful. Lizzy was wearing Sevens jeans, a cute Steve Madden top, a pair of Ugg wedges, and was carrying a Marc by Marc Jacobs purse. Massie easily could have given her a 9.7, if she hadn't been threatening the alpha's position.

Megan, who's oily skin and acne problem had caused her to shield her face most of the day, was standing tall and proud, flaunting her flawless skin. Her flaw was her outfit, and since it was so bad, Massie felt a little better. Megan was dressed head to toe in Forever 21 clothing. No alpha or beta would EVER wear something from Forever 21, unless you were Claire.

Alaine Frederick was new at OCD this year, and had ob-viously wanted to get into a clique, and fast. Massie shrugged her off like last years Burberry coat. The real and only one to watch was Lizzy. Massie quickly composed herself and turned back to the Pretty Committee.

"Leesh, I want their stats by carpool this afternoon," she demanded, getting right down to business.

"Done," Alicia said simply.

"Dylan, I want you to gage how much of a threat they will be and decide if we need to make any plans," Massie told Dylan.

"Okay," Dylan replied, eating another potato chip.

"Kristen, figure out where and when they changed, and how."

"Done."

"And Kuh-laire, figure out a plan incase we need one. One that will tear those girls apart. Got it? And nawt like the ones you came up for Nina," Massie glared at Claire.

"Okay."

Massie nodded, satisfied.

Range Rover Backseat

September 3

3:30 PM

"Stats?" Massie turned to Alicia once they had all piled into the Block's Range Rover.

"You already know about Lizzy and Megan, but apparently Alaine moved to Westchester from Homestead, Florida. Alaine is currently living in the Brickview building, so Kristen, you might run into her. The only one in their trio that can afford anything close to what everybody else wears is Lizzy. So she's the main threat," Alicia presented her information proudly.

"Okay, that's what I thought," Massie re-glossed her lips with the Coconut Glossip Girl lip gloss and turned to Dylan. "Dyl?"

"Threat on scale of one to ten, overall about 4.3. Like Leesh said, Lizzy's the main threat, the others are more out than Old Navy overalls," Dylan told her alpha.

"Good, so Kuh-laire, looks like we don't need a plan," Massie told Claire who was eating gummies.

"Okay," Claire nodded.

"Kris?"

"Alaine's always been that way, cheap. The only thing she'll afford is clearance at JCPenny's. Awnestly, I'm richer than her," Kristen said.

Massie nodded, soaking in all the information.

Kristen continued, "Megan recently convinced her middle class parents to splurge on extremely expensive facial care and now all they can afford is Forever 21. We have nuh-thing to worry about with Alaine and Megan. Now, Lizzy is interesting. Apparently she went to some high class camp and they shamed her into getting some "enhancement" surgeries, as she says."

Massie nodded; pleased that what appeared to be a major threat was only a minor one. Nawt even worthy of a five on the threat scale, thank gawd.

"Bye!" Kristen slammed the car door shut once Isaac stopped in front of the Montador building. Kristen actually lived in the Brickview apartments but Massie couldn't stand the thought of someone from OCD seeing them at Brickview, and Kristen wanted to keep her poor parents a secret, so therefore they still dropped her off and picked her up at the Montador building.

Ten minutes later Isaac pulled to a stop at the Block estate and Massie and Claire climbed out and Isaac went and parked the Range Rover. Claire headed towards the guesthouse and Massie went upstairs to her room. Once Massie reached the safety of her room she sat down in her desk chair and pulled out her palm pilot.

Current State of the Union

In Out 

The Pretty Committee Lizzy, Megan, Alaine

First impressions Forever 21

Designer clothing

"Bean!" Massie called her pug and Bean came charging into her room and jumped up into her owner's lap.

Massie hugged Bean, sighing. Massie placed Bean on the ground and turned to her iMac. She clicked on her iPod and it blasted Taylor Swift's "Better Than Revenge." Massie smiled and spent the next twenty minutes surfing the internet, doing some online shopping, and listening to music.

The Block Estate

Guesthouse

September 3

4:00 PM

Claire Lyons sat at her computer, staring at the blinking cursor on the white screen. She had Word open and was trying to write a two page essay about Indians for History. But she just couldn't muster it. Instead, she thought about Lizzy and Megan and Alaine. And what Massie would do, of course. The three girls had suddenly made themselves somewhat presentable and at first Massie had been threatened, but now she wasn't, right? Claire thought about how those three girls were going down, even if the only one who proved as a threat was Lizzy. Claire almost felt bad for them, after all she knew best what Massie would do, even if they were a minor threat.


End file.
